Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to electronic memory technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to memory modules having a termination circuit, and memory systems comprising such memory modules.
A semiconductor memory device transmits and receives data and control signals to and from a memory controller through a plurality of buses. As the speed of these transmissions increases, signal distortion can be introduced into the transmitted signals. Consequently, semiconductor memory devices typically incorporate a variety of features designed to reduce or eliminate signal distortion.
One form of signal distortion is signal reflection. Some semiconductor memory devices incorporate termination resistors to prevent reflection of signals transmitted from a memory controller to a semiconductor memory device.